Flesh, Blood, and Bone
by MusiqMistress
Summary: IY:YYH:HP They have to go and scout out Hogwarts. She's still mourning over not seeing her friends again. He just said good-bye to his Aunt and Uncle for good. Faith brought them together to defeat one of history's greatest evil: Voldemort R&R KK SH


Yes, I know I know I don't need to be posting another fiction... but I am currently visiting a nice place called S-Block (Meaning Semi-Writer's Block). Why is this S-Block and not Writers Block? Simply because I know what I want to write in the next chapter to all of my fictions I'm just too damn lazy to write it.

--;

So... since I won't be leaving S-Block anytime soon, I have come up with this idea for an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover fiction. I know there's a lot of fiction based on this crossover out there, but, as I would like to say at least, this fiction will be different. If my opinion about this fiction being different is wrong to some of you viewers... then go right ahead and flame me for it.

Anyhoo, this fiction takes place after Year Five in the _Harry Potter _book series. I am not sure if I got every fact down yet about _Harry Potter_, so if you find anything wrong within any chapter to _Flesh, Blood, and Bone _**please** tell me my mistakes. That also goes the same for any Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho facts.

And yes, I got the title for this fiction from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _chapter thirty-two. But without further ado, and my senseless babbling, I present to you viewers Chapter One to _Flesh, Blood, and Bone_.

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Harry Potter.**_

_Journal-_

_Lucky me; not only did the great quest end but this damned cold is starting up. Every month this cold has come to haunt me... and damn it! I'm tired of it... at least he's happy with her... and they're happy with their situated lives... great, the tears are coming back. I really am sappy when I think or see stuff like this. _

**Flesh, Blood, and Bone**

_Section 1: The End_

Over the years the same young woman came out of the ancient well from her time-traveling. Only this time was different... she would never return.

**-:-:-:-**

He found his teenager form suited him better than looking as if he only lived in spirit world for two-three years. And as much as the girls responded to his older form, it pleased him. Just one special girl was always on his mind. A girl that never seems to see him more than a boss...

He sighed.

Maybe one day his dream woman would see him more than a co-worker. Putting his fantasy thoughts aside, the young ruler of spirit world became frustrated. Of coarse he would be frustrated; the human world would soon become hell if one evil wizard succeeded with his future plans for earth.

Once again, a sigh passed his lips.

Rubbing his temples his middle and index fingers, he figured there was no other option than to call the famous and most wanted team of all three world; the _invincible _Spirit Detectives.

Obviously the chestnut haired male in the large blue chair did not like the idea of sending his best team to scout out the situation with a couple of _unusual _people. What other conclusion is there to a problem like this? He could just send Boton... but then how would wizards and witches react to the grim reaper. More likely, how could Boton make them believe that she was the Angel of Death when she is never down, always cheery, dressed in bright colored clothing... and her wonderful smile. He loved her smile; it always brightened up his day no matter how down he is feeling.

Finally making his decision, Koenma picked up the receiver of his office phone. "George, notify the Spirit Detectives to come to my office pronto."

_"Yes Koenma-sir."_

After hanging up on his assistant, Koenma began stamping the many papers at his side... even if he didn't know what half of them where for.

**-:-:-:-**

It was midnight and he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. The same peculiar dreams invaded his mind when sleep finally took over his senses. His recent dreams puzzled him. Bright flashes of white, pink, and blue were what he always saw, but tonight was different. Tonight the dream also included him seeing the flashes of light aimed at a figure that seemed no taller than him.

But who knows, dreams where always confusing to begin with.

Souta decided that tossing and turning in his bunk bed wasn't going to get him anywhere near sleeping. Instead, the 14 year old left his bed to view the outside world of Tokyo. Living on the outskirts of town had its advantages, such as you hardly ever heard the 24-7 traffic that always resounded in the large city.

Quietly opening up his medium sized window, Souta peered out and let the cool breeze of the night lightly ruffle his hazel hair. Taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, the young man opened his chocolate orbs to let them wander the property of his grandfathers until his eyes caught sight of his older sibling.

_'Kagome's back!'_

If he was still the young and energetic boy that he was Souta would have woken up the whole residence of his home within a New York minute. Souta was about to greet his sister by yelling her name from his position, only if he didn't catch the glittering tears coming from his sisters eyes. _'...'_ Souta's mind was blank.

Honestly, what are you suppose to do when your older sister, a person that you always thought fearless and brave, is crying? Do you comfort her, do you give her privacy, or do you offer her food? Well, the last option wasn't really _an_ actual_ **option**_ but Souta was just clueless.

Souta silently closed his window, slipped on his slippers, and headed towards the location of his older sister.

"Kagome...?" the boy with worried eyes asked the young woman.

"... Souta." the brown-eyed girl forcefully said. She raised her gaze from the cemented floor to her brother's warm auburn eyes that glistened with worry. For a moment Kagome left her tears inside until she thought of how much her brother adored Inuyasha.

Souta saw how much pain Kagome was in, but had no idea why she was like this. He didn't really feel it was exactly the time to ask unanswered questions. He walked over to his sobbing sister offering her a hand so he could bring her into their home for warmth. She accepted his outreached hand with a pale shaky hand of her own.

Once inside, Souta set Kagome on the family couch before he left to get her a pillow and blanket, seeing that she was going to pass out from her non-stop bawling. All the while doing this Souta wondered what happened five-hundred years in the past to have his sister so upset.

**-:-:-:**

Sunlight evaded her eyesight. Kagome lifted her tanned arms to shield her self from the bright streams of light that came from the outside world. Through squinted eyes Kagome found herself in a familiar place... the living room of her home. She wondered for a minute why she was in her home in the first place. That inaudible question was answered when she flashed back to the night before. Tears welled up in her eyes but were ceased back by will.

The quest was complete.

A sentence that Kagome herself never really wanted to hear or think, but knew from deep in her gut that that sentence was going to turn into fact and not fictional anymore.

"She's finally awake Ma," ringed a voice throughout the house from next to Kagome. She knew that voice to well...

"What happened...?" rasped out Kagome while getting up. She still felt a little woozy from crying her eyes out the night before. Kagome knew exactly what happened, she just didn't want silence to reign between her and her brother, even if it meant him asking her tons of questions.

"Well, first I see you walking home from the Well, second I greet you, and third you pass out on me," not exactly on the dot what happened, but it was an acceptable explanation. Kagome knew her brother was just trying to avoid the subject of why she came home with the waterworks on. So she set him straight.

"Um... no-" the distressed eighteen year old was stopped short from her sentence when the sweet voice of her mother filled the ears of both her and her younger brother.

"Good-morning Souta, Kagome. How are you doing dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked her tired daughter. Sayuri could tell by the slight bags building up under her daughter's eyes that she was still sleepy.

"I'm fine, just a little-" Kagome yawned. "-tired, is all." Kagome got up from their light blue couch and stressed out her body form, receiving a few satisfied pops from different parts of her body.

"Ok then, Souta, inform grandpa that breakfast is almost ready-" Souta nodded and scurried off. "-and Kagome, you can rest some more after you eat." stated Sayuri while turning her back to Kagome signaling that she was about to return to the kitchen.

"Alright," with her response confirmed, Kagome's mother left to attend to unfinished business. Kagome stared at her retreating back before getting herself off of the living room couch and to the bathroom to dress for that day's eventful future to come.

**-:-:-:-**

"Yo' Koenma! I thought we got a vacation for the summer?" complained the hard voice of Yusuke Urameshi.

"Sorry Yusuke, but this calls for an emergency meeting. You should be thanking me for getting you out of Keiko's wrath otherwise we would be filing your profile...-" Koenma coughed. "-again"

"Just tell us the damn mission!" Yusuke ordered, the sooner he and his team are able to defeat whatever _bad_ demon Koenma had for them the sooner he was able to make up his lost date with one brown-haired beauty in his life.

"...-" The young ruler cleared his throat. "-Ah, yes, your next mission is not as easy as most of your work-"

"-Since when was any of our _work_ easy...?"

"-I have everything ready for your trip-"

"-Trip, you say?"

"-If you have any problems either contact me or the Ministry of Magic-"

"-Hn."

"-All I need you, Spirit Detectives, is to scout out a castle-"

"-I hope it's not haunted."

"-that is located in England." Koenma said finally finishing off his much interrupted speech. While he finished off his speech everyone that occupied the medium sized room was speechless.

"E-England?" stuttered Kuwabara whom seem to be the only one to regain control of his gaping mouth.

"Yes England. There has been a crime taken place at Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry, not to long ago. It wasn't until last week that the Ministry of Magic informed me and my father of their distress. Us being one of the only people that know of their existence have taken the liberty of offering our best team to scout out their whereabouts and try to find anything of their moral enemy." yet finishing off another speech, Koenma got up from his large boss chair and over to his big screen.

Yusuke took in Koenma's information slowly while Hiei seemed non-interested, though he really didn't have a choice to take the case or not. Kurama's eyes told everything while Kuwabara was still trying to figure out why they where going to England in the first place. Boton just admired Koenma's approach to the subject of Wizards and Witches, not that she was getting any feelings for the slightly hot teenage ruler.

_'Ugh... I really need to stop having so much boy talk with Keiko...'_

Koenma switched on his big screen and popped in the half eaten video tape into the VCR. They blinked on only to show an awful looking man... or thing, as the thoughts of everyone put it. The _'thing'_ seemed to take up a facial expression that very much portrayed the looks of a snake. Flat nose, thin long lips, and _its_ most unusual feature were _its _glaring squinting red eyes. Of coarse it wasn't all that unusual to the Spirit Detectives, but it was a feature that hardly any human being could have, literally.

Koenma took their concentration on the photo as a sign to introduce the man. "His name is Tom Riddle or, as he likes to call himself, Lord Voldemort. He was said to be defeated fifteen years ago by this boy." Koenma pushed the red button on the switch in his hand. The picture of the now known Tom switched to a boy that looked to be in his early teen years. No more than fourteen.

"This is Harry Potter or, as most locals would call him, the Boy Who Lived. One year after he was born Voldemort attacked him and his family. By default, Harry lived the attack and is now attending Hogwarts." Koenma turned on the lights to his office, wondering why they were off in the first place, and looked around the room. Confusion seems to be the word of the day.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Koenma, the ruler of Spirit World, sighed.

**-:-:-:-**

The birds chirped while the squirrels played tag. The sunshine wasn't to hot nor was it ever cold in the big city of Tokyo.

The depressed teen sighed.

It wasn't exactly that she didn't enjoy the wonderful weather of her home town, but it was what happened in her past. Never has she ever felt so depressed in her teen life. But the past is the past, and what had taken place in that time would never be sought out again.

_'Argh, get over yourself Kagome... You need to be doing something other than mourning about nothing...'_

Sighing, Kagome got up from her spot on the redwood bench. Kagome figured sitting around doing nothing wasn't going to get anything solved or get her anywhere, she started running. Exercise was always Kagome's way of relieving stress. Every time Inuyasha got on her bad side, she would not only take time off in her time but also visit the local gym. Treadmills and punching bags were an essential necessity to Kagome.

_'One... two... three... four...' _While counting each passing tree, Kagome wondered if she was ever going to get back on track with her schooling education.

Today was going to be quite a long day.

**-:-:-:-**

The young man shot straight up from his slumber. A loud crash resounded from the bottom half of his home. Normally the scarred teen would whip out his wand for the intruders, but the last letter he received from the Ministry of Magic told him otherwise.

Harry hastily jumped from his laid down state and hurriedly opened his non-locked up door after hearing another large crash from downstairs. Trying to not make any creaking noises Harry walked across the old floorboards while hoping he wouldn't get any attention from whoever was making such a racket on the lower level.

"**WHAT IN THE BLAZES--**" another crash was heard thorough out the residence home of the Dursley's. Harry took notice of the bright light that illuminated from the living room. The scene in front of Harry, which was just the long wary hallway, switched to his Uncle Vernon crashing into the cement wall. Harry was astonished to see the big man get thrown around so easily, but didn't question no further to himself when his aunts high voice rung in and out of his ears.

"**VERNON!!! Are you alright?!?"** Soon enough, Harry's skinny figured aunt emitted from the light dust around his Uncle Vernon. Petunia kneeled down next to her spouse to check and see if he was alright from the flash of light that hit him. Vernon shook his head rapidly for a second before he looked into his wife's worried sky blue eyes. The moment of gazing into each others eyesight time seem to freeze. From deep down in Vernon's gut, he knew something unexpected and mournful was going to take place.

Harry saw the intimate scene that was taking place between his Uncle and Aunt but also felt the vibe of worry and expectation from his Uncle. The young teen wondered what this vibe he felt was for... before he heard it.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"**_NO!!!"_**Harry screeched with the look of terror sketched everywhere on his oval shaped head. The last thing he saw was the same bright greenish light that he saw when competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Only this time it was heading towards his two, out of three, last family members before the light collided into Vernon and Petunia. When the light faded, Harry's aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's bodies were lying on the floor, out cold.

Harry knew what happened to them...

His Aunt and Uncle were dead.

That thought that sometimes came to his mind out of sadness or fury, but he always doubted that the thought would actually be a fact... till now; his two emerald eyes where an exact replica of saucer plates only covered with mountains of fear. Harry instantly knew that only a few choices of wizards and witches knew _Avada Kedavra, _one out of three death spells.

"H-_Harry?_" asked a new male voice. Harry knew who it was from the fear he could hear in his voice.

"What happened to mum and dad?" asked Dudley from behind Harry. Dudley's brown eyes looked over his two parents' motionless bodies on the hallway floor, not knowing what to think of it.

"Dudley, just-" before Harry could finish off his instructive sentence, he got whacked with what felt like a metal book.

Blackness took his vision before he collided into the wooden floor beneath him.

**-:-:-:-**

She could feel the cold water slowly run down her throat.

Kagome returned to her shrine home after finishing off her usual exercise ritual. Her family decided to go food shopping, but Kagome knew the real reason. Kagome's mother wanted to give her some privacy after seeing how upset she was after coming home from the Warring States Era. Kagome also knew that she was going to have to fess up the truth of why she has not been back to the Feudal Age in almost over three days. It wasn't that long of a period, but to Kagome, it seemed like two-three weeks already passed by.

Finishing off her cool drink, Kagome headed out the door to refresh her well being after taking a shower and eating a satisfied lunch. The eighteen year old adult found relaxation under the god tree that was planted next to the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome sat down under the ancient tree with a little plop, while taking in the scenery around her.

_'It's been a while since I was last home...'_

Kagome stopped in the middle of her thoughts when she caught sight of a very shaggy looking dog at the top of her shrine home steps. Never has she seen a dog look so rugged since... well, ever. Kagome stared at the rough looking dog until she looked into its eyes. His or her eyes didn't seem normal, or at least with Kagome's experience with dogs, they didn't look like any normal eyes. This certain canine's eyes held wisdom and regret. How Kagome was able to see these feelings with just glancing into his eyes? We all may never know...

The raven haired teen coughed.

Again...

Again...

And again...

She continuously coughed until a sneeze finally took vengeance in her lungs. Kagome rubbed her slightly red nose with a very dazed facial expression. She regained full consciousness and looked at the top of the shrine steps once more only to find the shaggy dog gone.

_'Odd...'_

Kagome just shrugged her broad shoulders deciding of just letting go of the previous engagement with the rugged pup. Taking in a long and deep whiff of fresh air, Kagome stood up from her spot of the now pressed down grass next to the God Tree.

She still needed to catch up on her educational assignments.

Kagome groaned.

**-:-:-:-**

The whole room was once again silent.

Koenma finished off the history of Hogwarts and the famous celebrity, at least in the wizard world, Harry Potter. Everyone in the room was either thinking of the information given or they were dumbstruck that such a place even existed, maybe both. The stunned silence was broken when the teenage ruler cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned their heads to Koenma.

"Uh... Yes, hopefully all of you caught all the information I just gave you. Now, what I need for you to do is-" Koenma was interrupted from stating the main objective of the Spirit Detectives' next mission when his blue assistant barged into his office.

"**_George_**! I thought I told you not to interrupt this meeting?"

"I know sir, but-"

"Then why are you disobedient?"

"Sorry sir, but-"

"I want an explanation George!"

"Sir, if you just let me explain-"

"**_George!!_**" Koenma yelled to the poor blue ogre whom was still trying to get his boss' attention to the previous letter he obtained from the _magic _people, as he likes to call them.

"If you don't explain-" Koenma was, yet again, cut off from his sentence but this time from a blue haired Grim Reaper.

"Koenma, sir, if you would just let George explain out his actions we'll be able to finish off our meeting," reasoned Boton to her boss. Koenma just looked at her with his cocoa colored eyes.

Boton blushed.

"Um... George?" questioned Koenma also signaling forfeit to his favorite pink eyed girl.

Koenma slightly blushed at the thought of having her for his own.

"Well sir, I just received another letter from the Ministry. There has been some activity where that Harry Potter kid lives. Mr. Fudge already sent a couple of his people to secure the scene. He also wants you to send the Spirit Detectives to the Ministry ASAP," George then heaved in a deep breath after explaining the newest jeopardy happening in the world of witches and wizards.

Koenma panicked.

"Was that letter received just now?" asked the young ruler.

"Yes sir, in fact I have right here, sir," just then George pulled out a double folded piece of paper from his pocket. Koenma took it gratefully and began reading rapidly of what the letter declared.

****

_Dear Mr. Daioh,_

_I have previously received intelligence that someone at Number four, Privet Drive, has performed the Avada Kedavra death spell at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening. Might I note the spell was performed in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of three Muggles._

_This performance has crossed the Decree of Restriction Use of Licensed Sorcery. As such, I have sent one Auror and one Owling to the scene. I do wish that your team, the helping hand that I have personally requested for, would meet me here: Ministry of Magic._

_Furthermore, our Goblet Spheroid pulverized temporarily. Having this difficulty on out hands we were not able to sense any survivors from the Avada Kedavra death spell. _

_Hoping that you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

****

Once Koenma finished off the signature of Cornelius Fudge he put the letter on his large blue desk and nodded for George to leave the premises of his office. George nodded back and left Koenma's post.

"I have your next mission ready."

"You mean we were only here to get educated about a wizard world all along?" Yusuke asked sarcastically only to receive a deadly glare from the used to be pint sized ruler.

"Yes and no Yusuke Urameshi. I did arrange for your plane to leave next week but faith decided otherwise."

Yusuke brightened up with a new idea invading his mind.

"So does that mean we don't go at all?" ask the ebony haired man with high hopes.

"No."

Only to bring his hopes to rock bottom.

"You're all leaving today."

Now he was wondering if he would be able to handle his girlfriend's future rage.

**-:-:-:-**

For some odd reason, Kagome Higurashi could not figure out how her three best friends were able to drag her to the mall.

First off: Kagome has nothing against the mall; it just wasn't precisely the right time to bring the young adult to such public places. Kagome just returned from five-hundred years in the past and for sure she would be tired, which she was, and wanted nothing else to do other than rest. Kagome's goal of resting was complicated when her three energetic and wild friends decided to bring her to Tokyo's biggest mall.

_Angels Fire_

Kagome even despised the name when she heard it, but today just wasn't going in the direction of happiness, either. Since she hardly had a choice to leave her home, Kagome was now sitting in one of _Hellsing's _leather chairs in front of a dressing room. Kagome patiently waited for one of her friends to exit from a dressing stall and show off whatever attire they would be sporting.

_'No wonder why they dragged me here...'_

The daughter of Sayuri Higurashi sighed.

"Are _any _of you guys-"

"**Girls!**" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi snapped.

"-**_girls_ **going to be done anytime soon?" questioned Kagome with annoyance.

"Nope-"

"Maybe-"

"Sometime," was the response of all three girls behind the velvet red curtains. Kagome sighed out of frustration. This **certainly** was not her day.

"Why am I here when I don't want to exactly play dress-up then?"

"Because you dress better than us three," stated Yuka.

"And you have nothing else to do," replied Eri

"Plus we need your opinion of what to where to the school's prom," declared Ayumi.

Kagome glared at all three dressing stalls one after another.

_'Should've not answered that phone call...'_

Kagome figured that she was not going anywhere for awhile longer...

_'Unless'_

Kagome's frown turned upside down into a sly smile. All of her devoted time in the Warring States Era didn't go to waste, she accomplished learning how to get around using stealth. Getting away from a half-demon dog so you can visit your time era wasn't all that easy, especially since that certain half-demon hardly slept and had hearing better than a cat.

The navy blue eyed girl got up from the beige leather chair that only made a small squeak. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were too engrossed in changing different shirts to notice the small sound in the eerily quit room. Kagome wiped off her invisible sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before she slowly and stealthily continued her way out of the dressing rooms.

"Can I help you miss?" the new feminine voice made Kagome jump high enough to knock nearby manikins over. Kagome turned her head around to find the store clerk stand there with a bright smile plastered on her petite face.

The raven-haired girl hastily shook her head with her own brilliant smile in return.

"Okay, if anything just call me," and with that the _Hellsing_ clerk left to return to other matters. Relief once again reigned over Kagome.

Wasting no time, Kagome turned on her stealth mode and finished leaving the oddly quit store. Making sure none of her friends new she left.

"Hey Kagome, could you get the sales clerk for me?" asked Ayumi after a couple of minutes fiddling around with the store's skirt.

"..." silence was her reply.

"I said: Kagome, get the sales clerk for me, will ya?"

"..." again, only silence was Ayumi's reply.

"Kagome...?" Ayumi called out again.

"..."

Getting slightly fed up with her best friend's quietness, Ayumi's head popped out from a small gap in the velvet curtains. Ayumi looked at the seat her friend took refuge in only to find it empty. No other human being but shopping bags from their earlier shopping expenses.

"Hey, Yuka?"

"Yes."

"Where did Kagome go?" asked Ayumi with confusion. Next, Yuka's head popped out from her stall.

"I thought she was sitting right there?" concluded Yuka while pointing her index finger at the deserted leather chair.

"I thought she was right there too."

"Hey guys-"

"**Girls!!**" snapped both Yuka and Ayumi to Eri.

"-Oppss, sorry, _girls_... what do you think of this sweater?" Eri asked after she rolled her eyes and popping her own head out of her stall. She held out a pink sweater from inside her dressing room to show her two remained friends.

"I think it's cute!" smiled Yuka.

"Hmm, I think you should get it in blue," opinionated Ayumi.

"Where's Kagome?"

"We don't know," coursed both Ayumi and Yuka.

All three girls shrugged before returned to each of their dressing stalls to play around with _Hellsing's _clothing.

**-:-:-:-**

_'That was my slickest escape yet if I do say so myself.'_

Kagome congratulated herself. She successfully made it out of _Angels Fire _and out the back way of the over-large mall without being caught and difficulty. Kagome started to make herself around the building as quickly as she could. Kagome wanted to be home in her sweats and bed to rest.

A small bark erupted from behind her.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her chocolate brown orbs met a very familiar shaggy gray dog. She just simply raised her eyebrow at the ruggish looking mutt.

The canine barked at **her** again.

Being dragged to the, what, seems like the worlds biggest mall, unwillingly, was one thing. But being barked at by some ghetto looking dog was another. As far down as Kagome's day was going, the dog barking at her only made it worse.

Again, the dog barked at the young adult.

_'Argh, what's wrong with that dog?! Do I smell bad today or something??'_

Incase she did, Kagome checked how her underarms smelt.

_'It's not my BO...'_

The dog barked at Kagome for the fourth time.

"**Alright,** What is you want you damn mutt?? I'm not having the best day today and would appreciate it if you left me alone!" yelled Kagome. She was partially surprised that the back ally didn't bring any attention from the nearby crowded sidewalk. Kagome's outburst was a bit loud... so why wouldn't she be surprised?

Kagome blushed.

Attention or not, Kagome Higurshi just yelled... and to a rough looking dog nonetheless. Kagome sighed with exasperation. "Let's try this again, why---"

Suddenly the ally _dog_ started changing shapes. It went from gray shaggy dog into a hideous looking midget, but soon enough that evolved into a man that stood a few feet taller than Kagome herself.

Kagome gasped.

Standing a few yards away from her was a rough looking man who looked to be wearing a handmade robe, with many patches. If Kagome thought the dog had very shaggy, it was nothing compared to this middle aged mans hair. His hair looked to be turning from black into gray from age, a description Kagome took note of. Figuring he was probably no older than her mother.

When the man lifted his gaze from the dirty concrete floor of the back ally, Kagome gasped once again. The strange man, that used to be a dog, had the most peculiar eyes. His eyes looked to be blue turning gray. Each of his blue-grayish orbs held wise but was clouded over by regret.

Kagome stared into his eyes with her own two orbs of brown, until he quietly cleared his throat.

Kagome blinked.

Blink.

The man even blinked.

Kagome blinked once more before she regained her composer... well, half of her composer.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome tried to ask without stuttering, only to succeed half way.

The ruggish man gave the young woman one of his famous half smiles. Kagome wasn't exactly happy about his smile, but was neither scared.

"My name is Sirius Black."

**-:-:-:-_ MusiqMistress101's Word_ -:-:-:-**

Alright, since I'm finished with my first chapter of _Flesh, Blood, and Bone_, some of you may already be flaming me this moment. --; I can understand though, a cliffhanger shouldn't even exist in this world. But I had to do it... it was just calling my name dearly. So as such, I am sure some of you people have unanswered questions, right? If not, feel free to skip this part and flame or criticize me right now. -;;;

**_What's gotten Kagome so down?_**

_Well, if you paid enough attention to the beginning, Kagome isn't going to the Feudal Age anymore... so, she's just bawling around about missing everyone five-hundred years in the past._

_**How did Koenma know about the Wizards World?**_

_That, my friends, will be explained within the next chapter or so. _-;;

_**Wasn't Souta 11 (or 10) in the Inuyasha series?**_

_It has been a couple of years since Kagome first fell down the well, four to be exact. Well, in this fiction it is._

_**What's an Owling?**_

_Yes, that is something I made up. But to put it in simpler words, an Owling is sort of like an investigator, only magic wise. Just think of a regular FBI, NYPD, LAPD, and whatever else without their guns, notebooks, and thoughtful expressions. _

_**What's a Goblet Spheroid?**_

_Yet another one of my made up devises. A Goblet Spheroid is an object that senses the wizards and witches magic. If one uses their power for any reason, the Goblet Spheroid can detect them easily. This object becomes very useful when tracking down runaway wizards. _-;;

_**Is this going to be a Koenma/Boton fiction?**_

_Yes. But that won't be the only pairing this fiction will feature._

_**What's with Kagome's coughing/sickness seizure?**_

_That, too, will be explained within the next chapter or so. Depends on how fast I can update. _ --;;

**_Didn't Sirius Black die?_**

_In the fifth year, yes. But like I said, this is year six I'm doing... so he is dead. But hopefully in the next chapter I can explain the reason why he is alive. Hint Think Yusuke's death and meeting Spirit World._

I'm hoping I got most of the questions there... but if not, feel free to ask me anything about this fiction. Alright, I think that just about wraps it up for this chapter. **Read and Review if you care for this fiction!!**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
